Finn the Fugitive
by Reachmycake100
Summary: Finn. He had enough. He had enough of what? You must read this story if you want to know. Rated T just in case.
1. Prolouge

**Hello there! ReachMyCake100 here! With a new story called ' Finn the Fugitive '. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **HEY CAKE! ARE YOU GONNA HELP US WITH THESE ZOMBIES OR WHAT!?**

 **Hold your horses, Ruby! Anyways, ENJOYING TIME IN 3... 2... 1!**

* * *

Jake was playing a game called ' The Ultimate Sword of Gorgon '. He was going to grab the sword but, the protector of the sword, Gorgon blocks his path.

"Time to beat this guy's bootie!" said Jake

Jake pushes a button which makes his character pull a tier three Laser Sword and charges at the Beast. Jake slices the monster hand and kicks it's belly and it falls down. Jake grabs the Ultimate Sword of Gorgon and cuts the beast head. Jake fist pumps in the air

"The Ultimate Sword of Gorgon is now my ultimate sword!" Jake was so glad to have beat Gorgon and get the sword.

"Now, I shall check the stats of this baby." Jake checks the stats of the sword and get impressed by it."

"This sword has a 780-1090 attack points! I hit the jackpot! Ooooo, and a 50% critical hit chance." Jake immediately equips the sword and drinks a mana potion

"Now, all of the players shall fear me!" said Jake and laughs. Finn comes in the room and sighs

"Oh, hey Finn!" greeted Jake

"Hello, Jake." said Finn with a frown

"Hey why the long face, dude?" asked Jake

"Nothing is wrong. I've just been thinking." answered Finn

"Well, remember. Always follow your melon heart!" said Jake

"Eh. I just need a drink." Finn goes to the kitchen and opens the fridge.

"By the way, what were you thinking about?" asked Jake

"Well, you know how we always save OOO from danger right? But, I just want to live a simple life with a wife and you as my friend and everyone is no longer in danger but, OOO is always in danger. Flame princess broke up with me, PB is too old for me and all the others are just the others." said Finn as he pours some orange juice into a cup.

"Dude, that is some really big thinking right over there. Maybe, you need a holiday." insisted Jake

"What happens if someone is in danger? Life as a hero has been really stressful and I even lost my arm trying to get my father back! I don't want to live this life anymore." moaned Finn

"You always keep saying that Finn but, you still want to be a hero." said Jake

"I'm going to sleep." said Finn after he finished his drink and went , he wasn't planning on sleeping. After Jake gone upstairs and say goodnight to Finn, he sneak out of the house and grab some firewood. He places all of the wood and lights a fire. He sits down and grab his sword. He really didn't want to suicide but, every time he gets something good, it goes away and never come back again.

" _ **You know this isn't the right choice, Finn.**_ " Finn heard that voice before. It was... Davey!

"Davey?" Finn stood up and drops his sword

" _ **If you want to suicide, then you have given up on this beautiful life you have.**_ " said Davey in Finn's mind

"But, didn't I put you on a horse's butt?" asked Finn

" **Yes, but, I'm now a part of you now. In you mind. You want a simple life right?** " asked Davey

"Yeah!" said Finn

" _ **Then, run away!**_ " said Davey

"Wait what?" Finn was confused now

" _ **If you run away, then you can get a simple life! Away from danger and stuff!**_ " said Davey

"I don't want to run away. I want to live a simple life with my peeps!" explained Finn

" _ **But, you know who keeps you away from your simple life? Your peeps. They need your help day after day after day and what do they do to repay you? Making you help them again! Trust me, running away is your one chance of having a simple life!**_ " said Davey

"But, they sometimes help me!" said Finn

" _ **But, only once. It's better to leave them than helping them with their problems.**_ " It was a hard choice. Finn was the hero in the land of OOO and if he leaves them, they can get hurt. But, he always get hurt trying to defend them. He looks at his sword. He breaks the sword and throws it into the fire. He takes of his hat and also throws it into the fire. He takes off his bag and zips it open. He grabs two water bottles and three bags of chips and his flute. He throws teh remaining stuff in the bag into the fire and looks in the forest.

"Guess it's time to retire."

* * *

 **YOU CAN WAIT FOR THE STORY! WE MUST GET OUT OF HERE NOW!**

 **Hey guys, right now Ruby and I are having some argument and I'm totally winning. Anyways, Hope you enjoyed the prolouge and SEE YA LATER! ;D**

 **~~~ ReachMyCake100 ~~~**


	2. Where's Finn?

**Hello there. My name is ReachMyCake100 and here's a new chapter of ' Finn the Fugitive '. So I've seen that the views are bad but, I shall never give up! So here is a new chapter of this story. Hey Ruby! You have any cheese and biscuits? I'm** **really hungry.**

 **But, we're trying to ration our food! Look I know we are not in the best moment right now but, try and hold your hunger?**

 **... Fine. Anyways, ENJOYING TIME IN 3... 2... 1!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Jake wakes up in a pleasant, peaceful morning and also being blinded by the sunlight. He got up and rub his eyes. He sees Finn has already woke up. But, something was off. Finn never wakes up before 8 o'clock, only Jake does! Jake goes into the living room and no Finn in sight. He goes into the kitchen and still no luck has been brought to him.

"Oh man, where could that human be?" Jake sighs. He opens the door and sees some burnt wood, a burnt bag, a broken sword and a... burnt white hat. He runs towards the wood and sees it was Finn's stuff. He gotten worried and try and smell his scent but, he covered his scent good. Jake tries and call him but, he soon saw his phone burnt to ashes.

"Did he leave?" he asked himself trying to not cry that his bro has left him alone in the treehouse.

"No no no. He probably accidentally drop all of this into the fire. Yeah, he must be." Jake tries to be positive and try to look for him elsewhere. He searches at the Candy Kingdom cause, that's probably the only place he would run there. He goes there and goes to the places that He and Finn would go. But, no luck has been brought upon him. He goes to meet PB and ask if she saw him.

"No but, you can see the CCTVs and try to find him at the screen." said Princess Bubblegum. Jake goes into the CCTV room and checks the cams if Finn was here last night but, no Finn in sight. He checks at Marceline's place but, she said she never seen him there. Jake wet to the Ice kingdom and search for him there. When it was night time, Jake went back home at went to his bed. But before he slept, he saw a note at Finn's bed. Jake wondered who put it there. He walks to the note and grab it. He reads the words

 _Dear Jake,_

 _If my calculations are correct, you'll be reading this note before you go to bed. As you see, I left you. But, for a good reason. I have saved the people of OOO countless of times and I always save the day but, they never help me back. So, I thought if I wasn't ya know, non-existent and they thought a mysterious thing saved them. I want you to tell them that I have retired and I will never go back to my old life anymore. I shall be known as, Finn the Fugitive._

 _Warm regards,_

 _Finn_

 _PS. You never helped me before._

Jake stood there. Not moving. Just crying. Knowing that his bro has left him to defend OOO from the dangers of this world. He ripped the paper in pieces and throws it into the garbage basket. He got his bed and cries himself to sleep.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Jake wakes up and gets out of bed. Still, Finn wasn't in his bed. Not anymore. He goes downstairs and prepares some breakfast. He made a breakfast burger, sausages and some orange juice. He sat down on chair and eats his breakfast of sadness. He then hears a knock on the door. He throw the plate and cup out of the window and checks who it was. He opens the door and sees it was Flame Princess.

"Hey, have you seen Finn? It's not that I was trying to see him I just want to know if he was okay. You know. After the break up." said Flame Princess

"Oh. yeah yeah he's okay. So... Bye!" Jake slammed the door in front of Flame Princess

"Hm... That was weird." Flame Princess puts on tin foil shoes and walks into the house. She climbed up the ladders and found Jake crying on the couch.

"Hey Jake. Why are you crying?" Flame Princess asked

"It's just that. He left the house and he...I just can't believe he would leave me all alone!" Jake ran upstairs. Flame Princess was in disbelief. Finn would never leave OOO, would he? Flame Princess just went out of the house and thinked for a while.


End file.
